SING with your family
by katykat not the singer
Summary: 2016 SING movie fanfic. The characters journey after the New Moon theater opens, and becoming a family. NO PAIRINGS!


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It had been about a month since the New Moon Theater opened and rehearsals for the new show began. It was going to be a concert series of the contestants. Ash parked her motorcycle out on the street as she looked around worriedly, then walked into the back of the theater. Nana had paid for a beautiful break room that everyone used as a meeting wore a black leather jacket and a ripped Raccoons t-shirt, she had her laptop out while she waited for everyone else to arrive. Johnny was next to arrive, he looked exhausted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey, ash." He said politely as he tapped her on the shoulder./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What!" She asked jumping up and slapped him in the face. "OH MY GOD JOHNNY IM SO SORRY!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Woah everything okay?" He asked startled and concerned. He got a bag of peas from out of the freezer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh yeah I'm fine." She lied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""C'mon, Ash you're never this jumpy." He sighed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's just, uh, today is a bad day for me." She mumbled out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Why, what's wrong with today?" Johnny asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't wanna talk about it." She spat, Johnny looked kind of hurt. "I'm sorry, it's just, I don't know how to put it."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's okay, if you wanna talk about it I'm here." Johnny smiled at her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I just don't want to be alone today." She said choking back tears. Not the ones she cried after lance cheated on her, new tears. Ones that held more weight./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Want me to come over later? We can have a sleepover!" He smiled excitedly. He loved his best friend more than anything in this world. She was his only family not in jail./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Please! I just need a friend tonight." She let the hot tears roll down her face, Johnny took her and hugged her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Rosita walked in to the scene and screamed, "Oh my god is everything okay!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, Ms. Rosita I'm fine." Ash lied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Johnny can you leave us alone for a second and guard the door?" Rosita told him less than asked. Johnny knew not to argue so he left them. "Now, Ash what's the problem?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's just, its, I don't know how to say it without making you think differently of me" She sobbed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ash, you know I consider you my daughter, I would never think differently of you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah that's what my parents said."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Excuse me?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""WAIT NO! AAAAAAAAAAGH!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Please tell me what you mean."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""The reason I'm so upset is that today is the third anniversary of when my parents kicked me out." Ash sobbed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Why on earth would they kick out such a nice kid? You are the best child I've ever known!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Because they couldn't accept me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Why couldn't they accept you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm bi." Ash let out, waiting for something like a slap or screaming./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That's it? They kicked you out for that!" Rosita screamed. Ash was a beautiful, intelligent, young lady, she couldn't see how her sexuality could make her parents forget that. That got Rosita thinking about Ash still a fresh faced 16 year old on the streets. She also remembered that Ash's birthday was in two days. She began to cry at the thought of this amazing girl in front of her wandering around the city alone and hungry on her birthday. "You are coming over to my house tonight. You're eating with me and my family."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Thank you for the lovely offer, but Johnny and I are having a sleep over." Ash smiled "but I'm truly grateful for the invitation. Really I am."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Okay. I'll bring over some spaghetti before, then. Maybe a movie or two" Rosita stated, Ash knew she had no choice but to accept. "However some time this week you are eating with me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Sounds good Ms. Rosita"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Johnny you can come in now sweetie" Rosita called sweetly. In walked Johnny, Buster, Eddie, Meena, Mike, and Gunter. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting to long." Rosita said sharply. Not even mike said anything./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's fine. Lets get to work" Buster said. He stood up on the table and explained his new ideas. "Now for this show I thought it'd be nice for everyone to do one solo and at least two duets."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Excuse me? I ain't doing no duets!" Mike screamed angrily at the koala./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ahh but you are mike. One with Meena and one with ummmm, yeah let's keep the one." Buster mumbled remembering how much the Mouse hated everyone. "As for the rest of you check the paper, Eddie is passing you. Now I have an idea for you guys, perhaps you guys select 5 songs and I'll pick the song for your group to do! Now go on I'll be in my office working on promotions."/p 


End file.
